The Edge of Midnight
by wolfmyjic
Summary: Ever wonder what Booth, Brennan and the squint squad think about at The Edge of Midnight? Find out in here.
1. Brennan

**A/N: This fiction is a series of smaller ficlets all dealing with the edge of midnight, the time from 11:56 PM til 11:59 PM. They don't really have much of a plot…but instead are just for fun. Hope you all like.**

**Title: The Edge of Midnight**

**Summary: Ever wonder what Booth, Brennan and the squint squad think about at The Edge of Midnight? **

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BONES, but the plotline is mine, thus © WolfMyjic 2007**

**Shout out to Goldy for beta'ing this.**

* * *

Doctor Temperance Brennan stretched her arms up over her head, arching her back to relieve some of the pressure that had settled into her spine. She turned her head to the right and then the left, sending out a loud popping sound as her neck cracked. Finally, she dropped her arms, her hands coming to rest on her keyboard, but her fingers not moving. After two straight hours of non-stop typing, Brennan had run out of things to say. So, instead she stared at her computer screen and let her mind begin to wander. She thought about the skeleton that was still laying out on a metal table on the raise platform at the Jeffersonian. She thought about the last case she had worked with her partner, and the dinner they had shared to celebrate catching the man who had murdered a fourteen-year-old girl five years ago. Brennan let a smile touch her face as she remembered the lame joke Booth had tried to tell, and then had to spend ten minutes explaining to her. She shook her head, and then moved her hand to the mouse. After saving her work, she turned the laptop off and closed the lid. She raised a hand to her mouth to cover a yawn and then stood. Her body protested slightly, but soon she was moving from the wooden chair at her computer desk, down the hallway and into her bedroom. 

She pulled open a drawer and then lifted out a clean pair of underwear, before grabbing her sleep shorts and shirt and moving to the bathroom. Brennan placed her clean clothes by the sink, reached over and turned on the water for a shower and then stripped out of her work clothes. After a moment, and checking to make sure the water was a good temperature, she stepped into the tub, pulling the shower curtain close as she did. The hot water felt good as it beat down on her skin, turning it red where it had hit. She turned and tilted her head back so that the water could wash over her hair. Brennan closed her eyes, and enjoyed the feel of the water. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she stood there. Finally, she reached out for her shampoo and continued with her shower.

Brennan shut off the water, drew back the curtain and reached for a dry towel. She patted herself dry, wrapped the towel around her and then stepped out onto the bathmat. A quick swipe of her hand across the mirror cleared it for her to look at her reflection. She stared into her own eyes and again her mind began to wander again. Flashes of her week came to her and she couldn't fight the smile. She even laughed out loud when she remember that Angela had been on a rhyming trend on Wednesday, driving everybody crazy by not saying anything if she couldn't rhyme it. Hodgins had gotten so sick of it that he refused to speak directly to her for almost three hours.

Brennan shook her head, and then reached for her clothes. She quickly dressed, dried her hair, and then left the bathroom. She crossed her bedroom, flicked on the lamp, pulled back her covers and then sat down. A quick glance at the clock told her it was 11:56 PM. Brennan ran her fingers through her hair, and remembered that on Tuesday, Zack had brought in his pet hamster, Presto, apparently named for a character off of some old cartoon. "Who names a hamster Presto?" she asked out loud. _Who names a pig Jasper?_ A voice in her head countered. Brennan laughed and swung her legs into bed, enjoying the coolness of the sheets. She turned the lamp off and laid back.

She looked over at the clock--11:58 PM. She pulled the covers up around her and stared up at the ceiling. Booth had surprised her early in the day by showing up with lunch. He had dragged her from her office, almost kicking and screaming. _Almost,_ she thought with a smile, and had pulled her up to the roof of the Jeffersonian. A sigh escaped her lips as she thought back. It was one of the nicest things anybody had ever done for her. _He's always doing sweet things,_ she thought. _Maybe I should do something sweet for him._ Brennan smiled at the thought and glanced again at the clock--11:59 PM. _Maybe tomorrow._ With that, Brennan turned away from the clock and closed her eyes, willing sleep to come.

* * *

_TBC..._


	2. Angela

**A/N 29 Jan 2007: Reposted this becouse BonesDBchippie pointed out a couple of mistakes. Nothing has changed.**

* * *

Angela Montenegro rolled over in her bed, lifted her head slightly to punch down her pillow and the glared over at the clock--11:56 PM. She let out a growl and dropped her head back down. "This is ridiculous," she grumbled to herself. She had been laying in bed for the past hour, but sleep still hadn't come to claim her. She shifted again, turning to her back and staring up at the ceiling. Angela pulled the covers up and tried to settle her mind. She let it drift back and smiled when her thoughts came to rest on Hodgins. She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips when she remembered on Tuesday his pet stinkbugs had gotten mad at him. "Poor guy," she said around a giggle. _At least it wasn't a skunk_. She shook her head and continued to reflect on her week. Monday had Booth coming in with a new case, and Angela couldn't get the look up happiness that crossed Brennan's face. A happy sigh escaped through her lips. _They so belong together, _she thought.

Angela rolled back to her side and looked at the blurring red numbers of her clock--11:57 PM. Her mind then settled on some lame joke that Booth had told after a group meeting on Wednesday. It had earned him a lot of boos and hisses, but Angela secretively thought it was funny. _Dwarves,_ she thought and then snickered as the joke came back to her. Brennan had accused him that it was a stupid joke the first time he said it, and Angela couldn't help but to wonder when he had told her. _I can bet it wasn't over a romantic dinner,_ she huffed.

Zack had come to see her on Thursday asking for her help. The young doctor wanted to ask a girl from another department out but couldn't find the courage. The artist had walked him through what to say and then later, had gone out with him to pick out a new outfit once the girl had said yes. _The kid is growing up,_ she thought happily. She enjoyed watching Zack grow and mature over the past few months. "He's going to go far," she said a loud.

Angela looked at the clock and growled again as she flipped back over to her back--11:58 PM. Hodgins had come by her office today 'just to say hi'. She couldn't deny any more that she really liked him. She reached up and touched her fingers to her mouth, her smile growing wider as she remembered the kisses that they had shared. When the Gravedigger took him, Angela felt her heart stop, then sink, then break in two completely. She had thought she had lost him that day…Brennan too. She shook her head, and forced her thoughts to better times. Like in her office today when Hodgins had come in and stood behind her as she looked over some pictures. She knew that he had entered, knew he had stopped close behind her, but chose to ignore him. That was until he reached out and touched her arm. Angela shivered at the thought.

She looked at the clock one last time--11:59PM, then turned away from it. Thoughts of Hodgins keeping her company until sleep came.

* * *

_TBC..._


	3. Hodgins

**A/N: Thanks to BonesDBchippie for looking this over for me.**

* * *

Doctor Jack Hodgins hated nighttime--hated the dark. He moved through his house quickly, his bare feet making no sound on the cold hard wood floor. He opened the door to his bedroom and then swung it shut behind him as he entered the room. He crossed over to the French doors and pushed them open, welcoming the blast of cold air. Hodgins stepped out onto the balcony and took a deep breath--filling his lungs with the fresh winter air. He crossed his arms and leaned against the cold, metal rail, letting his eyes scan out over his yard. Blowing out a heavy sigh, he watched his breath rise up in a silver ribbon. He stood there for a few moments, before his feet began to protest against the frozen stone beneath them, and the scientist was forced to retreat back into the house.

Hodgins closed the doors and moved toward his nightstand, where he switched on the lamp before walking over and flipping off the overhead light. Next he headed to his bathroom, where he splashed his face with cold water, all the while humming the theme song to "_The X Files"_ to break the silence. He turned off the flow of water, patted his face dry and then stared at his reflection. Behind his icy blue eyes were images of him and Doctor Brennan trapped in a car--oxygen running out and death looming onthe horizon. Hodgins shook his head, dropped the towel to the counter top and then left the room.

His humming switched to "_Hey, Hey, We're the Monkee's"_ as he pulled back his covers and climbed between the coolness of his satin sheets. He folded his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling--not bothering to turn off the lamp. He rolled his head to one side and looked at the clock--11:56 PM. With a sigh he turned his attention away from the clock. _Well, at least I'm in bed earlier than last night_, he thought to himself. He tried to clear his mind and let his thoughts wonder.

The first person they settled on was Angela and a smile tugged the corners of his mouth. Monday she had shown up at work wearing a red dress that could only barely be labeled decent. When asked what the occasion was, she simply smiled, winked and then walked away. _God, I love that dress._ After rewinding and watching the scene of Angela walking away from him--her hips swaying from side to side--a few times, Hodgins allowed his thoughts to begin to wonder again. On Wednesday, he and Zack had tried to get away with an experiment only to be caught by Cam. He laughed as he remembered the look onher face. _Yeah, we must have looked like idiots._ Something had gone wrong, and both men ended up with yellow faces for the rest of the day.

Hodgins glanced over at the clock--11:57 PM, and he was transported back to 11:57 AM on Thursday. That was the moment that Angela had walked into his office all excited about something BB. He laughed at himself for using the artist's shorthand for Brennan and Booth. _That woman has too much time on her hands._ They had sat talking for twenty minutes before Brennan came knocking, asking them if they wanted to go out to lunch. _When did Brennan start going to lunch?_ he asked himself. _When Booth started taking her,_ he answered himself.

11:58 PM. Hodgins let out a groan as he took in the time. _I'm never going to go to sleep._ He shook his head and forced his thoughts back to his week in review and remembered that stupid joke Booth had told. "Lame," he said aloud, but couldn't help the low chuckle that escaped pasthis lipsas it replayed in his head. _Dwarves,_ he thought. _Light bulbs._ He snorted at the thought.

He glanced over at the clock--11:59 PM. Hodgins rolled over so that his back was to the clock and pulled the covers up around him. He knew that sleep was a long way off, but that it would come. So with the lamp on to hold back the darkness, and thoughts of Angela in his head to ward off the nightmares, he waited for sleep to come.

* * *

_So, do you know what the joke is that Booth told?? _


	4. Zack

**A/N: Not the best chapter out there. I just couldn't get Zack to come out and play, so to speak.**

* * *

Doctor Zack Addy looked up from the file in front of him and jotted down a few notes on a piece of paper. He turned his attention once more to the open file folder, and rubbed gently at his forehead. His head ached from hours of studying over the finding of a closed case. Booth had been able to gather up a few folders of cases from five years ago to give the young doctor and Zack was eager not to disappoint. He had explained to the agent that if he could study closed cases, then he would have a greater understanding of the system, and perhaps one day he could be of great service to the FBI, although he hadn't figured out if he would want to go out in the field like Doctor Brennan. The young man sat back in his chair and yawned--his arms stretched up over his head. Zack closed the folder, shuffled all the papers into one pile and then turned off the lamp at the corner of the table. He pushed his chair away from his desk, stood and headed toward his bedroom. He turned on the lights and then crossed over to his bed. A quick glance at the clock while he turned down his covers, confirmed that it was well after 11 o'clock. He smoothed down his sheets, before turning away and making his way to the bathroom and a hot shower.

Twenty minutes later, Zack laid in bed, his arms crossed under his head. He looked over at the clock--11:56 PM, then blew out a sigh. He closed his eyes and let his mind wonder back over his week. On Monday, Doctor Brennan had a lunch meeting with her publisher, giving Zack a few hours to examine the newest remains brought into the Jeffersonian by himself. He had been so excited to tell her about his finding. Tuesday had been an unusual day, with him and Hodgins performing an experiment that backfired, causing the whole lab to smell like rotten eggs for hours.

The young doctor looked over at the clock again--11:58PM, then went back to his musings. Thursday had brought Angela into work in an odd mood, quoting movies about love. Most of the day, she spent walking around with a strange look on her face and Zack had to fight down the urge to tease her like he would his sisters. He shook his head-- he couldn't believe how much of a family his colleagues felt to him. They were always there for him, and he was sure he had learned more in the time he had worked at the Jeffersonian than at any other point in his life. A laugh escaped his lips when he remembered the joke the Booth had told, causing the small group of scientists to groan. _Trolls_, he thought with a snicker. _It really was a funny joke._ Zack glanced over at the clock once more--11:59PM, before pulling the covers up to his neck, folding his hands on his stomach and closing his eyes…waiting for sleep to come.

* * *

_One more chapter to go..._


	5. Booth

**A/N: 2 new chapters + 1 day loads of happy people.**

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth flipped through the channels of his TV, aimlessly looking for something to watch. Finally, he turned the power off and dropped the remote beside him on the couch. He stood, cracked his back and then made his way to his bedroom, turning off the living room light as he went. He walked down the hallway toward his bedroom, stopping at the thermostat to check the temperature. When he was satisfied that he wouldn't freeze during the night, he entered his bedroom, crossing over to his bedside lamp and switching it on. Booth then walked into the bathroom, turning the water on at the sink, and waiting for it to warm up slightly, before splashing water onto his face. He reached out for a towel, patted his face dry, and then stared at himself in the mirror. Black circles ringed his dark brown eyes, and the bruise on his cheek stood out as an eyesore. _Damn uncooperative suspects and lucky punches,_ he thought. Booth hung the towel back up, and then stripped out of his lounge pants--folding them then placing them on the shelf behind the toilet. He then used the restroom, washed his hands and then headed back to the bedroom. Booth pulled back his covers, and then climbed between the sheets. He like his eyes dart over to the clock--11:56PM. He adjusted the covers over his chest and then folded one arm under his head. A smile touched his lips as his thoughts ran away and settled on Brennan and their lunch. He had never seen his partner completely speechless before, but when she saw the picnic, her mouth opened and closed like a catfish, but nothing came out. Finally she had turned to him, her blue eyes sparkling and said, "What's all this for?" 

"Cause it's so hard to get you away from this place," he had answered, leading her across the roof of the Jeffersonian. They had sat and talked for the better part of two hours, before his phone had went off, plunging they both back into reality. _I'll have to do something like that again,_ he thought, glancing over at the time. 11:57PM.

Booth also remembered how on Tuesday evening, Angela had talked him into going out with the whole Squint Squad, and how Brennan tried to get out of it. Him and Angela had double-teamed the anthropologist, until she finally agreed just to get them to shut up. A laugh escaped the agent and floated up into the dimness.

Thursday was slow at both FBI headquarters and the labs. Causing everybody to find another ways to entertain themselves. For Booth and Brennan, it was arguing about something that he couldn't even remember, but he was sure that Brennan had won. Booth chuckled. _Brennan normally wins._ Another glance at the clock--11:58PM.

One of the main things that stood out in his mind was the boos and hisses he had received when he had told his joke. After telling it first to Brennan and having to explain, he thought he would take he chances with the rest of the team, only to have them shake their heads and catcall at how lame it was. _Parker thought it was funny,_ he defended to himself. _After all, who doesn't like a joke about dwarves and trolls?_ Booth gave a defeated sigh then looked again at the clock--11:59PM.

He reached over and turned off the lamp, blanketing the room in darkness. He turned from the clock, and closed his eyes, a soft laugh coming from him as his remembered the joke.

* * *

_endA/N: In case you are wondering, the joke that everybody refers to is:_

_How many dwarves does it take to screw in a light bulb?_

_Wait for it…_

_Wait for it…._

_Wait for it…._

_None…they aren't _troll _enough! _

_heeheeheeheee...well...atleast Parker and I thought it was funny._


End file.
